darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
259
Carolyn is arrested after driving drunk and nearly killing someone. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood for eighteen years has held one woman captive. But the true prisoner has been the lonely secret locked deep within her heart. Terror is the ransom that must be paid, and freedom is more terrifying than captivity. But the stones of Collinwood are not impregnable to the thrusts of love. And the time will come when even the embattled heart must yield its long-held secret, freedom and to light. In the drawing room of Collinwood, Elizabeth has received a distressing telephone call from Sheriff Patterson. Carolyn has been arrested and taken into custody having almost killed a woman. Act I Carolyn was driving drunk, almost unconscious, and she nearly hit a woman on the side of the road. The car crashed, and the woman who was nearly killed, rescued Carolyn who miraculously survived with only a sprained wrist. Elizabeth implores Victoria to tell her what to do as she's had more than she can stand. It turns out that Carolyn was uncaring and rude to the woman who she nearly killed, the woman who saved her life. Victoria suggests that Elizabeth goes to the Sheriff's office and pick up Carolyn herself. She believes it will help Carolyn in the long-run if Elizabeth willingly leaves Collinwood just for her. But the prospect terrifies Elizabeth. After a long moment of contemplation, Elizabeth agrees and asks Victoria to drive her into town. Elizabeth is still frightened, but Victoria gives her the strength to keep going. Slowly, Elizabeth walks toward the doors and out of the house. Meanwhile, at the Sheriff's office, Carolyn (sporting a brace on her right wrist) behaves like a brat and Sheriff Patterson informs her that someone is coming to pick her up. He claims it is out of respect for Elizabeth he did not throw Carolyn in a cell. Carolyn finds that statement rich as she believes her mother couldn't care less what happens to her. The Sheriff takes her back to lie down in an empty cell. Act II A short while later, Elizabeth arrives and her presence gobsmacks Sheriff Patterson, who was expecting Roger. He goes to fetch Carolyn, who is equally stunned (if not more so) seeing Elizabeth has left the estate. She wonders why her mother made a special trip, and Elizabeth tells her how much she loves her. It was difficult to leave Collinwood and she was hoping her actions would prove to Carolyn she does care. This only riles the troubled teenager further; it only proves that the reason Elizabeth locked herself away at Collinwood no longer exists. In a week's time Elizabeth will be married to Jason McGuire and Paul Stoddard will have been forgotten. Mother and daughter argue until Carolyn yells for Sheriff Patterson to take her back to her cell. She is far too angry to believe Elizabeth's impassioned pleas. Act III Having returned to Collinwood, a distraught Elizabeth informs Jason of Carolyn's accident and her daughter's refusal. All that concerns Jason is their forthcoming marriage, and he orders Elizabeth to get a hold of herself. He suggests Elizabeth "wash her hands" of Carolyn, but she vehemently refuses. If Jason is crazy enough to think she'll stop caring for her daughter, then there's no reason not to tell the truth about Paul. The only thing that's been stopping Elizabeth is her love for Carolyn. She wants to scream the truth, but she can't. Act IV Later that night, Victoria hears Elizabeth sobbing in her bedroom and she goes to check on her. She is inconsolable over Carolyn's rejection, and Victoria learns that Jason does indeed have some hold over Elizabeth. Unable to hold in the eighteen-year-old secret any longer, Elizabeth admits that she murdered Paul Stoddard! Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: Sometimes I feel like I want to tell the truth or I'll go mad! ---- : Carolyn: Which way is my cell? ---- : Elizabeth: I murdered him! My husband, Carolyn's father. I killed him! I killed him! ---- : Carolyn: Cracking up your car and getting your life saved can be pretty exhausting, you know. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Dana Elcar as George Patterson * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 257. Story * When Victoria offers to drive to Sheriff Patterson's office to pick up Carolyn, Elizabeth gives her a sheepish look as she explains that only family can go. * Enough time has passed since Sheriff Patterson's previous appearance in 248 for him to grow a mustache. * TIMELINE: Day 87 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Sheriff Patterson turns to see Elizabeth, there is a large shadow, probably from a boom microphone, across his face and head. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 259 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 259 - Cell Blocked0259